


Charlie's Visit

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, First Time Meeting, Fluff, My First Girl/Girl Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam and Cas Set You Two Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the sister of the Winchesters and they know that she likes other girls. Charlie comes over and takes a interest in her.</p><p>Dean gets protective.</p><p>Sam and Cas make him back down and Dean relents and figures the two would be good for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I wanted to do one with Charlie. I love Charlie and I miss her being in the show.   
> I couldn't resist throwing Destiel in there because I'm Destiel trash. :D 
> 
> This is my first girl/girl so I'm so sorry if it totally sucks.
> 
> Here (:

You walk into the living room and see Dean and Cas cuddling ( _Yes Dean_ _it's cuddling_ ).

When you walk past you obnoxiously awh and Dean flips you off from behind his head. You smirk.

You walk into the kitchen and Sam's there, reading a newspaper.

Of course. Nerd.

You go to the fridge and grab a water, sitting next to Sam.

"You're such a nerd Sammy. You need to relax. Why don't you like go out and like find a girl or som'thin'?"

Sam smirks at you and folds his paper, "I'll go when you go." You grovel at him.

You're are about to retort when Dean walks in, you decide to torture him instead.

"Done _cuddling_ your boyfriend Dean?" You smirk at your oldest brother, he glares at you.

"I was coming to tell you guys that Charlie texted. She's coming by to see us, says that we need to contact her more or something like that."

Sam nods and your face is of confusion. "Who's Charlie?"

Sam answers you, "A geek that we had met on a leviathan case years ago. You never met her, to come to think of it I don't know how you've never met her before? You were just not there all the times she has been here I guess."

You nod and think she's probably hot. Geeks always peak your interest, their passionate about the things they love. Probably not into girls though, you look back to Dean, "How far is she?"

Dean looks at his phone again, "An hour out."

You nod and get up. "I'm gonna go shower." As you are walking away you yell back to Dean, "I think Cas is getting lonely Dean!"

He shouts after you, "Fuck off Y/N!" You chuckle, walking away.

~SPN SPN SPN~

You're still in the shower when Charlie comes.

She's early.

Dean gets the door and pulls her into a hug, "Hey Charlie. How are you?"

Charlie laughs, "Good bitch. I hear from Sam that you finally hooked up with the angel. Dude that's awesome!" Dean lets her go and Charlie punches his arm. Dean laughs.

Sam and Cas are in the living room, Cas goes to go and greet Charlie but Sam stops him.

"What Sam?"

"I think we should get Charlie and Y/N together. They'd be perfect."

Cas nodded, listening, "Okay but how?"

Sam gave a smile, "I have a plan but I know Dean isn't going to like it. He's really protective of her so that's where you'll come in."

Cas nodded.

~SPN SPN SPN~

You get out of the shower but your clothes are not where you had put them. You shrug and sneak to your bedroom, not wanting either of your brothers or Cas to catch you, awkward.

But when you go to look for clothes everything is gone.

What?

....God damn it. You were going to kill either brother that did this. You wrap your towel tighter around you and stomp down to the living room, hoping to chew them a new one.

"SAM! DEAN! WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS STOLE ALL MY FUCKING CLOTHES. I NEED TO FUCKING CHANGE YOU DICK, IT'S COLD!" When your rant is done you notice four sets of eyes on you.

You blush at seeing Charlie staring at you in amazement, you adjust your towel. Then you hear the laughing.

You turn to the source. Sam.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!?"

Sam's laughing harder now and Dean looks between you two, confused. He sees Charlie staring at you and steps in front of you, turning you around.

"Dean what are yo-"

"C'mon. I'll give you a pair of sweats. Sam go get her damn clothes." Dean glares at Sam and he just laughs, turning to go get your clothes of where he put them in a trash bin in a bag.

When you and Dean get to his room he gives you sweats and a t-shirt and leaves, closing the door behind him, leaving you to change.

You leave his room and go back to the living room, everyone is still standing around. Though, Sam has a plastic garbage bag. You take it from his.

"Dick."

Sam laughs and turns to the redhead in the room, "Y/N. This is Charlie. Charlie this is our sister."

Charlies eyes grow wide at that, "You guys have a sister and I've never met her?? How did that happen?"

"Well you see, our parents loved each other so muc- oof." You elbow Dean in the stomach and step up to Charlie, holding your hand out.

"Hi Charlie. It's nice to meet you, may I just say that I just love how adorable you are." You internally cringe. _Nice one Y/N._

Charlie laughs and shakes your hand, "Nice line Y/N. Great to meet such a stunning person." You blush, she's way better at pickup lines than you are.

Dean gets in between you two, "Ya okay. So Charlie how long you staying?" You huff at your brother. Really?

"Well Dean I was going to stay only a couple days but now that I know you have such a beautiful sister I might stay longer." Charlie winks at you and you smile widely.

Dean looks at the two of you for a moment than turns to you, turning you towards the kitchen, "Hey Y/N will you go get us all drinks? Great thanks." He pushed you lightly towards the kitchen and you glared at him but stomped away.

Charlie watched you go then turned to Dean, "Dude you're killing my lines."

Dean points a finger to her, "She's off limits Charlie."

Charlie pouts, 'What, why? Cuz she's your sister?"

Dean starts to reply, "Yes,-" Cas grabs him when he's prompted by Sam to step in and drags Dean away from the other two.

"Dean you're being unreasonable."

Dean shook his head, "Am not. I don't want my sister to just be a fling, she deserves more than that."

Cas looked into his eyes, 'What if Charlie wanted that more with her?"

Dean looked back to where Charlie was, you had walked back in and you, Sam, and Charlie were laughing.

"I don't know Cas..."

Cas leaned up and kissed him, "Let them give it a try, it's Y/N's life. Let her live it, even if they are just flings to each other. I doubt Charlie will hurt her, it's Charlie." Dean nodded and smiled down at Cas. He led him back to the small group.

Charlie looked to Dean and he gave her a nod, signaling she could have his sister. Sam clapped Cas and Dean on the shoulders.

"Hey guy's we should go to a diner and get some dinner."

Dean nodded and smiled at you and Charlie. Cas looked confused.

"But Sam why do all three of us need to-"

Dean pulled him along, "Come on babe. Let's go." Sam followed behind them.

You stared after them confused but turned back to Charlie. She was already staring at you, causing you to blush.

"You're really beautiful."

You gave a small, shy smile, "Thanks Charlie." Charlie smiled and stepped closer, lifting your chin.

"Now that your big brothers are gone I can do this," She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to yours, you kissed her back.

When you separated you both were out of breath but had big smiles on your faces, "Will you go out with me Y/N?"

You leaned up and pecked her lips, "Yes, I would love too."

Charlie slapped your ass and you squealed, running away from her, laughing. Charlie ran after you and into your room, both of you falling onto your bed.

That was a fun night, that is until Dean walked in and promptly ran out, screaming about bleaching his eyeballs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm taking requests too! :)


End file.
